


Always You

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Muggle AU Drabble, POC Hermione Granger, racism is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Written for a Dramione Writers group on Facebook. Dramione in a Muggle AU, where they are both Muggles. As we all know, that's my shit.Hermione and Draco are locked inside the school library overnight. And the emotions they've held back are coming to the surface.





	Always You

Alone, in the school library after hours because of bloody course the librarian had locked them in. It wasn’t as if Madam Pince couldn’t have guessed Hermione Granger had squirreled herself away in the library, curled up in her favorite chair.

 

He’d noticed her long before the library closed, but he hadn’t noticed how the the doors had automatically locked. In fact, he hadn’t noticed the time until the lights automatically cut out. He heard her yelp from a few stacks over, followed by the sound of several books thudding as they fell to the floor.

 

“Is there anyone here?” she called out, her voice edging closer to him as she spoke.

 

Draco chose to scare the shit out of her rather than to comfort her. He waited at the end of the aisle, pressing his palm to his lips to keep himself from laughing outloud. Her small footsteps neared him, sounding soft against the carpet. “Is there anyone-,” Draco grabbed her as she came around the corner, his fingers circling her wrists as he walked her backwards until her back met a shelf of books. “Malfoy.” she hissed.

 

“Granger.” he drawled, tugging on her pony tail. “We’re locked in. Pince must have left without doing a onceover.”

 

Her eyes widened while she nibbled on her bottom lip. “Surely you have your cell phone?” she asked quietly, her hands coming to rest on his chest. He’d nearly molded her into the curve of his body already.

 

“Dead. Do you have yours?” he replied, moving to carefully pull her hair tie from her hair.

 

Hermione shook her head. “My parents have it at home. I’m grounded.” she told him, smirking when she saw surprise flit across his face. “What? Did you think it was impossible for me to be grounded?”

 

“It’s just that you’re always a goody two shoes, Granger.”

 

She scoffed, smacking his chest lightly. “I’m grounded because I came home drunk last Saturday when I was with _you._ ” Hermione prodded him in the chest with her finger. “Of course, they blamed Ron and he’s also grounded. Molly was livid.”

 

Malfoy chuckled. “Father wouldn’t have punished me anyway.”

 

“Not for being drunk,” she stated sadly, and he knew what was about to leave her mouth. Cutting her off, he pressed his lips to hers, watching her eyes flutter shut as she sank into him. Still, she pulled away. “He’d have punished you for being with me though.”

 

“Hermione, you know,”

 

“I know that you’re not a racist.” she cupped his cheek, brushing her lips against hers once more. “I also know that it’s not so simple to stand up to him. He’s a bully.”

 

Draco sighed, finding himself at a loss once more. She’d been nothing but forgiving with him. He didn’t believe he deserved that kindness, but he was selfish and took it for himself regardless. “I’d do it for you.” he whispered, the tip of his index finger tracing her collarbone. “You must realize I’d throw it all away for you.”

 

She laughed quietly, choking on a sob that nearly escaped her. “Why does this always happen? We’re locked in the library and we’re talking about things we can’t change.” Hermione slipped her arms around his neck.

 

“I just need,” he groaned as she shifted, pulling her hand back and cupping him through the thin fabric of his joggers. “I just need you to realize that you’re so much more important than my inheritance.” his voice was low and ragged against her ear.

 

She shivered. “Of course I know what you think, Draco. But right now, I just need you with me. Can’t we figure out the rest another day?”

 

He sighed, leaning forward to bite her earlobe as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. “We can’t put it off forever, Hermione. Something has to give. I’m not going to hide what I feel, I’ve done it for long enough.”

 

“Graduation is next month,” she gasped, clutching his shoulders as his pants pooled at his feet, and he grasped his heavy erection. “I don’t want to be the girlfriend that makes you choose.”

 

“You aren’t. Even if you were, I’d still choose you every time, Granger. Eyes on me,” he told her lovingly as he slid inside of her, watching as she breaks her promise immediately and thows her head back. Her lips part prettily as his name fall from them. Her fingers are already working on her blouse, and she tugs the lace cups of her bra down.

 

Draco leaned forward to take the hardened nub between his teeth, barely applying pressure as his tongue flicked across her sensitive flesh. “I know that.” she whimpered, twining strands of his hair around her fingers. “God,” she chokes, her back arching as she pushed her chest closer to him. “I love you.” Hermione whispered, not missing the bright smile that appears on his face that makes her heart beat faster.

 

“Love you so fucking much.” he groans, and she’s gone the moment his thumb brushes her clit.


End file.
